(E)-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-methyl-N-((6 7,8,9-tetrahydro-5H-benzo[7]annulen-2-yl)methyl)prop-2-en-1-amine is a drug intermediate of derivatives of naftifine hydrochloride in WO2015168979A1. It has the structural formula shown as the compound of formula 1:

The current synthesis method of the compound of formula 1 is still to be improved.